Resource consumption is a growing concern in the design and maintenance of commercial and residential uses. Resources continue to increase in price and decrease in availability, which in turn has led to increased interest in efficient use and conservation thereof to reduce costs and decrease the environmental footprint. Degradation in capital combined with unknown minor uses resulting in small reductions in efficiency can result in costly, large amounts of excess resources being consumed. Consequently, the need for methods of increased resource efficiency has driven commercial and residential consumers to embrace resource audits, monitoring systems, and expensive retrofitting to reduce resource consumption. Resource audits are costly and provide a onetime analysis of resource use. Additionally, these human-based audits suffer from substantial variability in interpretation of data and the quality of resource savings. Resource monitoring systems provide a continual, automated, and impartial method of resource consumption.